Saga Del Cielo
by Order Sol
Summary: Basado en la serie de Saint Seiya, esta historia seria para mi el mejor final de esta gran Serie. El rating es por mis comentarios, no por la historia.


Saludos, fanáticos de Caballeros o mejor dicho……

……. OCIOSOS del Internet.

Quiero presentar aquellos motivos por los cuales estoy escribiendo esto…

Creo que algún día será animada mi historia.

Para humillar a los OTAKUS, por que para mi son una raza inferior, la escoria de la escoria de la sociedad. (Tengan en cuenta que la primera escoria es aquella que dice: "Me hago o rico o me muero en el intento" y después de estas palabras de aliento, asalta un banco, secuestra personas o le hace al narcomenudeo)

Para cultivar a los no-pensantes que creen que "Lupin The 3rd" es "Cinderella Boy"

Sin mas gente a quien insultar, empecemos con el primer capitulo de lo que yo digo que debe ser el verdadero final de Saint Seiya.

Y si no es el final, es por la pendejes de los OTAKUS, que quieren un final GAY-YAOI o representante del movimiento homosexual en Japón, debido, a que al ver hentai, se traumatizan más con sus miembros viriles cortos, y su gran escasez de mujeres hermosas.

Aquí cito varios ejemplos, comprobados rigurosamente, bajo varios análisis basados en las leyes de Sigmund Freud:

Los OTAKUS tienen mayor excitación al ver a una caricatura, que al ver a las mejores mujeres de su propia raza, de ahí que en los hentai las viejas están tan buenas y los miembros viriles son tan grandes y definidos (ni siquiera los negros las tienen de esa magnitud), además de que tiran cubetazas de "leche" (tiran mas de la capacidad de lo que un hombre puede producir en una semana).

Son pedofilos (¡Haber niéguenmelo!)

Además de que todo esto es un timo, aparte de robarse las motocicletas y caricaturas de la cultura Europea, no tienen buen coco para escribir finales, ya que el único final que vale la pena es el de Goku.

Pero bueno, a pesar de todo saben dibujar y apreciar el arte.

Pero yo no voy con una cultura en la que le quieran dar pasión a mi hija o a mis hermanas pequeñas.

No es que haya sufrido un ataque de ellos, ni que sea una especie de puritano, pero si estoy en contra de su utopía y homogenización. (Cuando lean el libro "Mi Lucha", comprenderán)

SAGA DEL CIELO

INTRODUCCION

(El llanto de una armadura)

Mi historia comienza después de que Seiya golpea, en su plena desnudes, a Apolo.

Al darse cuenta Apolo de que, el cosmos de Seiya es mas grande que el suyo mismo, y al sentir su orgullo lastimado y su honor destruido, decide en un ultimo y desesperado intento, morir, llevándose al caballero de Pegaso con el.

- Apolo¡¡¡Este será tu fin! Maldito Santo de bronce…

Para esto, con todo su odio y orgullo, decide estallar su cosmos al máximo, transformándose a si mismo en un gran Sol, al final de su vida… un supernova.

- Seiya: No te lo permitiré…

Seiya al percatarse de la locura de Apolo, decide hacer arder su cosmos hasta el infinito, y lanzar su golpe, hacia Apolo hecho Sol….

- Seiya¡¡¡Pegasus Ryuseiken!

Apolo desciende desde el cielo, en una gran bola de energía, mientras tanto Seiya, hace ascender su golpe de meteoro….

El masivo poder desprendido por el golpe de Seiya, hace que retroceda, unos metros, pero sin caer. El aire condensado a través de la trayectoria del meteoro, hace parecer que el infierno esta alrededor de el.

El meteoro impacta contra el gran sol (Apolo), pero desafortunadamente, el sol, simplemente absorbe al meteoro.

- Seiya¡¡¡Que!...La justicia debe de prevalecer en la tierra

El gran sol, desciende a una gran velocidad, tragando todo a su paso.

Instantes antes de tocar al santo de Pegaso, la gran concentración de energía, se reduce al tamaño de una esfera, y al impactar a Seiya, se reduce a polvo cósmico, el cual es suavemente extinguido por el viento.

Después del pequeño rose de polvo cósmico, Seiya, cae inconsciente al suelo.

Al percatarse de esto, Athena, corre desesperadamente al lado de el.

Después de esto, enfrente de Athena, se postra la armadura casi desecha de Pegaso (armada), después de esto Athena toma entre sus brazos a un Seiya mas muerto que vivo, y comienza a llorar…

- Athena: Seiya¿Por qué has cambiado?...

Al momento que la primer lagrima de Athena toca a la mejilla de Seiya, la armadura de Pegaso, comienza a llorar sangre…

…Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo

Al extinguirse el cosmos de Apolo, Hermes informa al Gran Zeus, que su hijo, ha caído ante Pegaso.

…Continuara

Agradecimientos:

Kakashi Ya Iru

(Por hacerla de escriba, y de ayudante creativo)

Don Perry

(Por alimentarme mientras escribíamos esto)

S.G.K.

(Por darme la motivación de meterme a esta Web)

Chicho

(Por poner el lugar donde embriagarme y dejar liberar la imaginación)

Saint Seiya

(Por darme una buena infancia, y decirme que aunque en la vida caemos nos debemos de seguir levantando para vencer a la adeversidad: contra todo lo que se me opone)

See Ya!... o mejor dicho Seiya!


End file.
